Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous
Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous (also known as Miss Congeniality 2 or Miss Congeniality: Armed and Fabulous) is a 2005 comedy film directed by John Pasquin, starring Sandra Bullock. It is a sequel to the 2000 film Miss Congeniality. Bullock, who also produced the film, commented during the film's promotion on the type of story she wanted to tell: I want women to be able to do the same thing that men get to do in comedies and say, 'That's a comedy.' Why does it always have to be a romantic comedy? Why does the girl have to end up with the guy? Why can't it be a buddy film?needed Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Production 4 Reception 5 References 6 External links Plotedit Wiki letter w.svg This section needs an improved plot summary. (February 2015) Three weeks after the events of the first film, FBI agent Gracie Hart (Sandra Bullock) has become a celebrity after she infiltrated a beauty pageant on her last assignment. Her fame results in her cover being blown while she is trying to prevent a bank heist. To capitalize on the publicity, the FBI decide to make Gracie the new "face" of the FBI; Gracie, who is hurt after being dumped by her boyfriend, fellow Agent Eric Matthews (who is relocated to Miami), agrees to the reassignment. Ten months later, she begins appearing on morning television giving out fashion advice and promoting her book. However, when Cheryl (Miss United States, played by Heather Burns), and Gracie's friend Stan Fields (William Shatner) are kidnapped in Las Vegas, Gracie is prompted to return to her old ways. She goes undercover to try to rescue Cheryl and Stan, accompanied by her bodyguard Sam Fuller (Regina King)whom she despises. This puts her at odds with the FBI, as they are unwilling to lose their mascot and are unsure if she's still up to the tasks. Brian Cosford (Ross Adam), Gracie's closest confidant help assure her that she is still "Armed and Fabulous". Castedit Sandra Bullock — Gracie Hart Regina King — Sam Fuller Enrique Murciano — Jeff Foreman William Shatner — Stan Fields Ernie Hudson — Harry McDonald Heather Burns — Cheryl Frasier (Miss United States) Diedrich Bader — Joel Treat Williams — Walter Collins John DiResta — Agent Clonsky Abraham Benrubi — Lou Steele Nick Offerman — Karl Steele Eileen Brennan — Carol Fields Stephen Tobolowsky — Tom Abernathy Elisabeth Röhm — Janet Leslie Grossman — Pam Lusia Strus — Janine Molly Gottlieb — Priscilla Dolly Parton — Herself Christopher Ford — Jason Regis Philbin — Himself Joy Philbin — Herself Octavia Spencer— Herself Ross Adam —Brian Cosford Productionedit Sandra Bullock and writer Marc Lawrence initially had no plans for a sequel. While working on Two Weeks Notice, Bullock and Lawrence joked about ideas for a Miss Congeniality sequel, some of which "weren't that far-fetched" according to Bullock. Las Vegas was featured in an early version of the first film, but was ultimately written out of the script. A five-week shoot in southern Nevada began on April 12, 2004.2 Approximately half of the film's scenes were scheduled to be shot in Las Vegas.3 Major filming locations included the Treasure Island and Venetian resorts.234 Scenes shot at Treasure Island included its Sirens of TI pirate show, which had never been featured in a film before and was closed to the public for filming.5 Other filming locations included the Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas sign and the Klondike Hotel and Casino.3 In May 2004, filming took place at the Lloyd D. George Federal District Courthouse, which served as FBI headquarters within the film.6 Filming in Las Vegas concluded in mid-May 2004, and moved to Los Angeles for six weeks of shooting, followed by a brief shoot in New York.6 Bullock also produced the film,26 and said, "It does make for a schizophrenic experience. There are times when I'd rather be performing."[[Category:Cameos]